


Nobody Likes Tests

by AgentLaufeyson



Category: RPF - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Hiddles is a drama teacher, Like Seriously now, Literature, Short Stories, omg, prose, this story is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLaufeyson/pseuds/AgentLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If Tom Hiddleston was A Drama Teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Likes Tests

Tests. Not a single student of any school likes tests. If you are saying, "Well, I like tests." just stop. You're lying to yourself, and that's not good. Let's face it, tests are just a way to see how much we pay attention during class. But, sometimes even if you pay close enough attention to the material that is being talked about, you still might not know everything you need. Teachers are like that. They'll always throw in a few trick questions or a question that requires previous outside knowledge. This is especially true for the important tests; such as the mid-term final.

The class is Drama. We learn almost everything there is to know about acting. Most people in this class are veterns of it, having taken the class before and participated in the school plays, like my friends Jodi and Bailey. Then, you have me. Me, who was a newbie to this kind of thing and only took the class to get over my stage fright. All in all, it had worked. I'm not so nervous whenever I speak in front of a class anymore. I still not sure whether to chalk that up to my friends being there to encourage me to not be afraid... or the fact that the teacher of this class was actually a celebrity actor. A celebrity actor who I never in a million years thought I would meet, let alone be my teacher. A celebrity actor by the name of Thomas Hiddleston.

"Alright, class. I'll be passing back your test from last week so you can see your scores. Please don't take them out of this room, as I still need them to enter into the gradebook for your mid-term progress reports." 

Tom began passing back all of our tests, walking back and forth across the room. I impaitenly waited for mine. I actually studied quite a lot for this test - probablly more than I have studied for any other test before. After a few moments, Jodi and Bailey both received their tests.

"I got a 90!" Jodi said obviously happy with her grade.

"I got a 93." Bailey replied to her, almost in a sarcastic tone as if to rub it in Jodi's face that she got the higher grade. I knew that she was only joking around though.

More times passed and I just as my paitence was wearing thin, I got my test back - Mine was on the bottom of the pile, because that's just my luck.

I took the paper and it didn't take more then a second before I nearly was freaking out.

"Ehhh! What is this!" I said.

Bailey and Jodi both heard me and turned to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Deanne?"

"This!" I showed them my test, pointing to the grade in the top right corner. "How in the world did I get a 65%!? I actually studied for this!"

"I know you did. Maybe it is just a mistake." Bailey suggested.

"Class," Tom said to everyone. "If you have any questions about your scores please talk to me after class so we can get it sorted out."

"See." Jodi said. "Just ask him about it after class is over." She looked up at the clock for a moment. "We only got about five minutes of class left."

"Oh I intend to! This better be a mistake!"

Those five minutes passed more slowly than normal, but then the bell finally rang. Everyone got up and put their tests into the bin on the front table to return them.

"Mr. Hiddles!" I said walking up to his desk. "What in the name of Odin is this!"

"What do you mean, Deanne?"

"THIS!" I replied, "This 65% on my test! I am positive that you graded it wrong, I mean, look: question 4 you marked wrong when I am 110% sure I got that one right! And it is the same with a bunch of the other questions too. This just does not make sense! I know I should have gotten at least an 80% on this!"

"You seem upset."

"Of course I'm upset! You do not even know how much I studied for this test! And then to have that go to waste and me to get a grade like this? I just do not understand."

He laughed before replying. "Maybe it'll make more sense if you look at the back of page 3."

"...What?!"

"Page 3. Just look at the back."

I flipped the paper, seeing the various red tick marks that only made me more upset. I got to page three and then turned it over to the blank side...

And all I could do was to stare for a second at what was written there...

_Haha! I'm just kidding, You got a 98% Great job._

I litterally had no response to that.

I looked up from the paper to see Tom trying to hold back his laughter.

"I have only one word to say." He said between laughs.

"Gee... let me guess..."

"LOKI'D!"

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the shortest story I've ever written, but it was still hilarious all the same. I Was sleeping and This happened as a dream and I could not resist but to write it as a fanfiction.
> 
> Yes, In my dream I called Tom, "Mr. Hiddles"  
> And yes, In my dream I REALLY said, "... In the name of Odin is this!"
> 
> I can imagine Tom doing this is he was ever a drama teacher, Because he a loon like that and he'd love to mess with his students.
> 
> Also, I wrote this in like... 20 minutes so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
